الرجل ذو الرداء الأسود
| Last= | Count=21 | Name=غير معروف | AKA=الوحش وحش الدخان سيربيروس مدخن الدخان الأسود جون لوك ييمي أليكس روسو | Actor=تيتوس ويليفر | AltCasting=تيري أوكوين (في مظهر جون لوك) مكورماك اديتوكوب (في مظهر يمي) تانيا ريموند (في مظهر أليكس) المؤثرات البصرية (كالوحش) | Place=الجزيرة | S1Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS1 | S2Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS2 | S3Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS3 | MPEp=Character appearances#Man in BlackMP | S4Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS4 | S5Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS5 | S6Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS6 }} ' الرجل ذو الرداء الأسود ' (معروف كذلك بـ''' الوحش ، ' وحش الدخان '، أو ' عدو جيكوب ') وهو ساكن غامض على الجزيرة ويبدو أنه معادي لجيكوب. في حين أن الظهور الزمني الأول لهذا الكيان كان كرجل متوسط العمر يرتدي رداءاَ أسود، شوهد في أغلب الأحيان في شكل كما يبدو كغيمة من الدخان الأسود يتنقل في الجزيرة، لأسباب مجهولة حالياً. الكيان كما كان معروفاً أيضاً يمكنه إتخاذ شكل الميت، ومؤخراً إتخذ صورة جون لوك. في حديثه مع بينجامين لاينوس، صرّح الكيان بأن هدفه السعي من أجل "العودة إلى الديار". أصله وطبيعته الحقيقية مجهولة. الرجل ذو الرداء الأسود يبدو بأن عاش على الجزيرة لقرون قبل حادث تحطم طائرة أوشيانيك الرحلة 815. خلال هذا الوقت، يبدو بأنه قد صرف قدرا كبيرا من الوقت في البحث عن "منفذ" يحتاجه من أجل قتل جيكوب. وأخيرا قال أنه حقق هذا الهدف عن طريق إقناع بين ليطعن جيكوب طعنة قاتلة في عام 2007. بعد ذلك مباشرة، عندما تعرض لهجوم من قبل برام وثلاثة آخرين من أعضاء مجموعة إيلانا، كشف عن نفسه بأنه هو نفسه الوحش. في هيئة الوحش، قتل الرجل ذو الرداء الأسود طيار الرحلة 815، سيث نوريس، ويستمر لاحقاً فيقتل إيكو، مايهيو، والعديد من سكان الجزيرة الآخرين. السبب وراء هذه الهجمات لا تزال مجهولة، بالرغم من أن الكيان قد أشير إليه من قبل دانييل روسو بـ "النظام الأمني" للجزيرة. شوهد بين يستدعي الوحش لتدمير تهديدات الجزيرة، بالرغم من أنه غير قادر على السيطرة عليه. أيضا، وحش الدخان قد شوهد "يقاضي" الناس على مدار عرض المسلسل. ولعل أبرز هذه اللقاءات هو مقاضاة بين في الغرفة المخفية تحت جدار المعبد. حيث اتخذ شكل أليكس - صرحت إيلانا بأنّ الرجل ذو الرداء الأسود لم يعد قادر على أخذ أيّ شكل إنساني ما عدا الشكل الذي هو فيه الآن، لوك. على الجزيرة الأزمان اكيا القرن التاسع عشر مبادرة دارما 1988 بعد تحطم طائرة أوشيانيك الرحلة 815 الأيام 1-44 (الموسم 1) اليوم 50 (الموسم 2) الأيام 71-82 (الموسم 3) اليوم 97 (الموسم 4) بعد تحطم طائرة أجيرا الرحلة 316 2007 (الموسم 5) 2007 (الموسم 6) Non-canon appearances ''لوست: فيا دوموس إشارات الحياةما'' ''تجربة لوست لوست: ألعاب الموبايل الضحايا في شكل الدخان الأسود، قتل الكيان الكثير من الأشخاص الموجودسن على الجزيرة سواء كان بشكل مباشرة أو غير مباشر. بشكل مباشر |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Attacked in | Died in | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | نادين | | | Attacked by the Monster after venturing into the Dark Territory with the rest of the Science Expedition, her body fell out of a tree after being attacked by the Monster. |- |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | مونتاند | | غير معروف | Attacked by the Monster after venturing into the Dark Territory with the rest of the Science Expedition, he was dragged into a hole in the Temple wall by the Monster, losing an arm in the struggle. Although he possibly survived the attack, he presumably died from the injury, as his body was seen when the castaways brought Sayid into the Temple. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | سيث نوريس | | | Killed by the Monster in , after explaining to the Survivors that they were a thousand miles off course, and that he had planned to land in Fiji. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | إيكو | | | Killed by the Monster, after its several appearances as Yemi. It seemingly attacked Eko for refusing to confess for his past sins. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | مايهيو | | | Attacked by the Monster after Ben summoned it, as a revenge for his "daughter's" killing by Keamy in . Died a few days later from severe injuries. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | أحد ركاب أجيرا الرحلة 316 | | | Attempted to shoot the Monster in John Locke's form. Was thrown into the ceiling and floor of the Statue of Taweret. |- |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | أحد ركاب أجيرا الرحلة 316 | | | Attempted to shoot the Monster in John Locke's form. Was slammed against another member of Bram's party. |- |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | أحد ركاب أجيرا الرحلة 316 | | | Attempted to shoot the Monster in John Locke's form. Was slammed against another member of Bram's party. |- |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | برام | | | Attempted to shoot the Monster in John Locke's form. Created an ash circle to protect himself, but the Monster used indirect means (collapsing the ceiling) to push him out of the circle and then hurl him through Jacob's tapestry. |- |- |} بشكل غير مباشر |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Attacked in | Died in | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | نيكي فرنانديز | | | Paralyzed by a Medusa spider (confirmed by the Producers to be a manifestation of the Monster) after hearing the Monster's sounds when she threw a real Medusa spider onto Paulo. The other survivors found her in her paralyzed state and, assuming she was dead, buried her alive. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | جيكوب | | | Unable to kill Jacob himself, the Man in Black worked for over a century to find a "loophole," ultimately manipulating Benjamin Linus to stab Jacob to death in the Statue of Taweret. |- |} الأشكال The Man in Black has taken on a number of different forms while interacting with the characters throughout the series. He appears to be able to take on the appearance of the deceased, perfectly mimicking their appearance, voice and memories so as to manipulate others. The entity appears capable of changing from human to monster form at will. This list denotes individuals and creatures seen in the series that have been confirmed to be the Monster. Note that a number of other deceased characters have appeared occasionally throughout the series (such as Christian Shephard) although their connection to the Man in Black is unconfirmed. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | First seen | Last seen | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | الوحش | | | The most recurring form of the Man in Black is that of a black cloud, described as looking like smoke. Known as "the Monster," it has violently killed several characters and spared others. The Monster can generate images of a character's past within itself and create various biological and mechanical noises. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | الرجل ذو الرداء الأسود | | | The Man in Black appeared as an older man wearing black clothing when he spoke to Jacob on the beach outside the Statue of Taweret. It is unknown if this is his main form, or simply another deceased character whom he is impersonating. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | يمي | | | The Man in Black impersonated Yemi in order to manipulate Eko. He first appeared inside Eko's tent, somehow setting it on fire. Eko then ventured into the woods, being stalked by the Monster and other visions. Eventually, Yemi contacted him at the Beechcraft and requested he atone for his sins. When Eko refused, the Man in Black retook his Monster form and killed Eko. |- |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | عنكبوت ميدوسا | | | The Man in Black took the form of several Medusa spiders in order to paralyze Nikki Fernandez after she used a spider to paralyze Paulo. Their paralysis misled the survivors into thinking they were dead, and they were buried alive. |- |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | أليكس روسو | | | The Man in Black took the form of Alex in the tunnels leading to the Temple when Ben went there to be judged. After being surrounded by the Monster and shown images of his past, Ben was greeted by Alex, who violently demanded that he follow John Locke's every word or she would kill him. Ben agreed, unaware Locke was actually the Man in Black as well. |- |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | جون لوك | | | The Man in Black has most recently begun impersonating John Locke, whose dead body was returned to the island on Ajira flight 316. The Man in Black used the Locke form to get Ben to kill Jacob. This deception was unaware to any of the characters "Locke" encountered until Ilana showed Locke's corpse to Richard and the Others. The characters are now aware of this impersonation, but only Richard has indicated he knows the true identity of the Man in Black. |- |- |} الأسماء الكيان عرف بعدّة أسماء من المشاهدين ومن شخصيات المسلسل، كوحش الدخان وكالرجل ذو الرداء الأسود. كالوحش كالرجل ذو الرداء الأسود الهوامش عامة المراجع الثقافية التفسيرات التأثيرات الصوتية ملاحظات الإنتاج نظرية المشاهد المفضلة لذى المنتجين الأسئلة الغير مجاب عنها 'العامة * من أو ما هو هذا الكيان؟ * ما قدراته؟ ** كيف هو قادر على إتخاذ أشكال مختلفة؟ ** كيف إكتسب ذكريات لوك؟ ** لماذا إدعت إيلانا بأنه غير قادر الآن على إتخاذ شكل أي شخص آخر ماعدا لوك؟ * لماذا الكيان يبتعد عن السياج الصوتي؟ * كيف أن دائرة من الرماد تكون كمقياس حماية ضدّ هذا الكيان؟ شكل الوحش * ما هي الضوضاء التي تصدر من الوحش؟ * ماذا الضوء "الجميل" الذي لاحظه لوك أثناء لقائهم الأول؟ * كيف أن الكيان قادر على عرض الصور والأحداث من ماضي الشخص؟ * ماذا كانت الومضات اللامعة للضوء التي شوهدت من قبل كيت وجولييت؟ * لماذا يقتل البعض من أولئك الذين يصادفهم، لكنه يترك البعض؟ ** لماذا ترك إيكو في لقائهم الأول، لكنه قتله في اللقاء الثاني؟ التاريخ * ما أصله؟ * منذ متى وهو على الجزيرة؟ * هل بغمكانه ترك الجزيرة؟ إن لم يكن، لم لا؟ * ما طبيعة علاقته بجيكوب؟ ** ماهي نقطة خصامهم؟ * لماذا هو بحاجة لمنفذ كي يقتل جيكوب؟ * ما مقدار معرفة مبادرة دارما حول هذا الكيان؟ ** لماذا يشيرون إليه بـ "سيربيروس"؟ ** ما إشارات "سيربيروس" على خريطة باب الإنفجار؟ * ما علاقة الآخرون والكيان؟ ** ماذا يعرف ريتشارد عن الكيان؟ ** لماذا يعرف بين عن الكيان؟ الأحداث الأخيرة * لماذا كان لوك يرسم الكيان حين كان طفل صغير؟ * أين كان الكيان يسحب مونتاند، وفيما بعد لوك؟ * ماذا حدث إلى البعثة العلمية في الأنفاق تحت المعبد؟ * ماذا كان يفعل الكيان بينما كان يستدعى بين الوحش في حلقة ؟ * ماذا يخطط الآخرين؟؟ ** لماذا الآخرون يشعرون فجأة بالتهديد بعد موت جيكوب؟ * لماذا هو بحاجة للعودة إلى الديار؟ * لماذا رمى الحجر الأبيض في المحيط؟ روابط خارجية فيديو * فيديو على اليوتيوب الوحش يظهر لأول مرة. * فيديو على اليوتيوب أول لقاء لإيكو مع الوحش. * فيديو على اليوتيوب تجميع مظاهر الوحش في ( خلال ). * فيديو على اليوتيوب الوحش مقابل المرتزقة. * فيديو على اليوتيوب الوحش يهاجم البعثة العلمية. * فيديو على اليوتيوب الوحش يقاضي بين. * فيديو على اليوتيوب الرجل ذو الرداء الأسود يتحول إلى الوحش. المراجع en:The Man in Black de:Monster es:El Monstruo fr:Monstre it:Il mostro nl:Het Monster pl:Potwór pt:O Monstro ru:Враг Джейкоба zh:The "Monster" تصنيف:شخصيات اللقطات الماضية لجيكوب تصنيف:القتلة تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الأول تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الثاني تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الثالث تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الرابع تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم الخامس تصنيف:شخصيات الموسم السادس تصنيف:شخصيات الحلقات المفقودة